30 chances, 30 words
by TwiceFluttershyNeverTheLess
Summary: 30 words, 30 mini drabbles. Good old Shizuma and Nagisa fluff, with a few others mentioned for good measure. Rated for a few themes that seem to gravitate around Shizuma ;)


**Hi everyone! I was bored, so I thought I'd do a little word prompt. My friends came up with the words and the couple, and I wrote it for them :) It a little Shizuma and Nagisa fluff, with some other couples thrown in there for good measure.**

**Dear 'Douchey mcnitpic'  
If I did rip it off, it was unintentional, and I'm very sorry. If you could give me some more information on how and who, I will formally apologise to them.  
And manners are appreciated by all. Bluntness, however, won't get you very far in life.  
~Waffle**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Strawberry Panic, do you _really_ think I would write FanFiction about it? No, of course not. There you go.**

**Enjoy :)**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

1. Secrets  
Nagisa was certain that Shizuma was hiding something. It turned out to be 'a promise not to do it again', as Tamao pointed out at the wedding.

2. Blankets  
It wasn't the warmth of the blankets that Shizuma couldn't leave in the mornings.

3. Searching  
'I can't find it, Tamao'  
'What can't you find?! What was so important that you turned the room upside down?!'  
'The first postcard she sent'

4. Utopia  
Shizuma's choice of words to describe their first time. Well, she'd add more swearing, but that's beside the point.

5. Textbooks  
She always insisted on carrying Shizuma's textbooks, even when they weighed more than Nagisa herself. Everyone, even Miyuki, thought it would be the other way round.

6. Light  
Nagisa brought diet-cola, from time to time. The silver packaging reminded her of the virtual mane she loved so much.

7. Crush  
Miyuki wondered when it stopped being a crush, and blossomed into love.  
'That's a much better topic' she said to herself, as she screwed up her maid of honour speech and started again.

8. Heat  
For their 2 ½ year anniversary, Shizuma gave her a thermometer.  
'To measure the heat of our bedroom', the silver-haired beauty wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

9. Memory  
When she left Astraea, Shizuma was determined to leave Kaori in the picture frame.

10. Sky  
"For as long as we share the same sky, we shall never be apart."  
That's what Shizuma said, as she left on a business trip to England.  
That's what inspired Nagisa's first painting

11. Pink  
'I've always wondered, why _are _your eyes pink?'  
'Why is your hair silver?'  
'…Touché'

12. Second time  
Nagisa will never admit that the second time was in a car. A hired one, at that.

13. Cookies  
Shizuma quickly discovered Nagisa's best trait; she made the best oatmeal-chocolate-chip cookies ever.

14. Painting  
When Nagisa decided to become an artist, Shizuma did nothing but support her. When Nagisa needed inspiration, Shizuma found a thousand things to draw. When Nagisa had exhibitions, Shizuma stood by her side throughout them all.  
At the sixth, Nagisa realised that Shizuma was more scared of them than she was.

15. Literature  
- Under Construction-

16. Clouds  
When Nagisa missed her most, Tamao would drag her outside to go cloud-spotting. The blue-haired girl tried to spot the ones shaped like hearts, she knew they cheered Nagisa up.

17. Black and white  
Surprisingly, it was Yaya's idea for black and white wedding dresses. Hikari thought it was meaningful and symbolic, and Nagisa was delighted.  
Yaya said she just liked the retro feel.

18. Possible  
'Tamao, you have my eternal thanks. You made my life possible

Did I just thank that blue-haired stalker of a girl?'

19. Smudge  
'Nagisa, you have paint on you! You'll need to take a shower to get it all off!'

20. Reasons  
Of all the reasons Shizuma could have said, she went with; 'She actually keeps up with me in bed'  
Mrs Aoi promptly fainted.

21. Old  
On her 50th birthday, Nagisa woke to find breakfast in bed, served by a very naked Shizuma.  
'I told you I kept a promise'

22. Clock  
For their 5th anniversary, Miyuki gave them a cuckoo clock, with an extremely loud tick.  
Tamao saw the humour immediately.  
Shizuma saw it four hours later  
Nagisa got it when they were 15 minutes late for the dinner with their friends  
Tsubomi told Yaya to get one. Immediately.  
Shion only smirked.  
Amane and Hikari never got it.

23. Stillness  
A little known fact about Shizuma;  
Her favourite thing to do is curl up in the sunshine beside the love of her life.

24. Happy  
Nagisa thought she knew what happiness was, then she saw Shizuma on one knee.

25. Time  
'Like all good cheese, this couple have got better and better over time. If only I could use the word matured! Am I right?'  
'No, you most certainly are not, Yaya, now sit down!'  
'Tsu-'  
'Don't you dare!'

26. Children  
'Imagine having little versions of Nagisa and me, running about.'  
Miyuki felt Shizuma's forehead  
'_Please_ tell me you have a fever'

27. Lamps

_*SMASH*  
_"Ikea?"  
"Yeah…"

28. Television  
Nagisa had this cute little obsession with Pokémon. Shizuma never quite understood the show. She just fancied herself as Cynthia, with that awesome dragon-thing, being able to hit on everyone…  
Shizuma was quite the GirlPowerShipper…

29. Pillow  
Whenever she went on business trips, Shizuma would always take Nagisa's pillow case with her.

30. Clothing  
There were many things that Shizuma called an abomination to nature. Child hunger, incompetence, intolerance, pointless phobias, clothing…

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**If, by some unintentional reason, I have managed to rip off your work, please contact me, and I will correct it. Thank you.**

**So, what do ya'll think? Leave a review? It's even easier, just type in the box below! I don't mind what you say, praise, single words, or flames! :)  
~Waffle**


End file.
